


My Heart Is Trembling

by dave_thecreator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_thecreator/pseuds/dave_thecreator
Summary: After Shiro returns, Keith reconciles with him.





	

they fuck behind an arbys dumpster the end


End file.
